20 Year Old Kara Zor El's First Biology Class with Humans
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Kara Zor El is 20 Year Old when crash land on Earth (Universe 38).
1. Characters and Info

Originally Written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by bibiwinters

Originally Post by LenaLuthorEaterofAliens on Wattoad

Fandom: SuperGirl (TVShow), Gossip Girls (TVShow), Pretty Little Liars (TVShow)

Genre: Horror (Major Warning Alien is Dissected Alive alike Frog during College's Biology Class)

Rating: M

Canon: No (AU)

Characters (SuperGirl TVShow)

Kara Zor El (Kryptonian) Age: 20 Year Old

Alex Danvers (Human) Age: 23 Year Old

Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Jimmy Olsen (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Barry Allen (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)

Serena Woodsen (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Blair Waldorf (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Chuck Bass (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)

Alison DiLaurentis (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Spencer Hastings (Human) Age: 20 Year Old

Aria Montgomery (Human) Age: 20 Year Old


	2. Chapter 1: Kara Zor El's Arrival

Kara Zor-El heard a strange sound as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a coffin, a dark, cold box with a musty smell. She turned around, trying to escape, and then she paused; she wasn't in a coffin. She was in a closed, iron box with blinking lights all around her. Twenty-year-old Kara Zor-El was trapped in the Phantom zone for twenty-four years. She moaned out as series of images and memories flashed across her mind. She was still disoriented, but the pictures in her head were becoming more evident. She faintly remembered that she was sent to earth…to do what?

The pod slowly opened, and she closed her eyes, expecting the worse to happen. She was skittish, which was to be expected of someone who had been in a closed pod over two decades.

"Kara," A soft, masculine voice said.

She opened her eyes, and a man reached out a hand. She knew who he was; she recognized him immediately. The handsome, dark-haired man was her cousin, Kal-El. Everything suddenly made sense to her. This was the man she was sent to earth to rescue, although he was a baby then but somehow he arrived before her. She groaned as memories flooded her, she remembered everything now. Her cousin had aged; he looked sturdy, tall, and handsome. But she hadn't aged because time doesn't pass in the Phantom zone which she was stuck in. The family crest was on his chest, the same 'S' crest, which was on her chest too.

She placed her hand in his steady hand, and he pulled her into a sitting position. She had so many questions, but she was too tired to ask them. She stepped out of the pod and had to lean on him because of the tremors in her legs. She heard a beeping sound, and she clung to him, screaming.

"It's okay," He said, patting her back, "I'll take you home, and you will be fine,"

She nodded her head, unable to speak as her throat had become dry.

The following day, Kara woke up to the delicious aroma of the breakfast that her cousin, Kal-El, had prepared. As they sat down to breakfast, she whimpered when his hand accidentally touched hers.

"I know you have so many questions on your mind." He said, "What do you want to know?"

"You were a baby when I left Krypton." Kara said.

"Time passes quickly on earth." He replied. "When I arrived on earth, I was raised by a family, and I had a normal childhood."

She nodded her head again as fear crept into her eyes.

"I want you to live like a normal human." He said, gently, "I want you to take the time to grow and learn new things."

"What are you proposing?" She asked.

"I have decided to let you stay with my friends, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. They helped me when I also arrived on earth."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Kara asked.

"They have a daughter, who is the same age as you." Kal-El said, "You will be safe with them, and you will have a chance to have a normal life."

The cousins looked at each other; Kara understood that there were so many things her cousin hadn't told her. The thought of staying with some strangers scared her; these days; so many things frightened her, even her shadows.

Kara Zor-El had been with the Danvers family for several months, and she was adapting to her new home. She still had nightmares and she had become claustrophobic. Two nights ago, she accidentally locked herself in her room, and she went crazy. She couldn't breathe and was unconscious for several hours until her adopted father, Jeremiah, found her. She didn't know that it was Alex Danvers who locked the door.

Kara always found it hard to be in a confined environment; that was why she always slept with her door open. Kara and Alex Danvers, (Jeremiah and Eliza's daughter) weren't best friends, but they were cordial to each other.

Jeremiah and Eliza were in the living room, when Kara walked in. She was starting college today, and she was nervous. It didn't help that her new sister, Alex Danvers, would also be in the same class as her. Eliza smiled at her warmly, and Jeremiah pulled out a chair for her.

"Good morning, Kara," Eliza said sweetly.

"Good morning," Kara replied.

Kara's face was pale, and her lips were quivering.

"You look amazing," Jeremiah said.

"Thank you," Kara replied, lowering her gaze.

Alex came into the room, looking stunning in a black skater skirt with a blue top. She sat at the breakfast table, looking at something on her cell phone.

"Good morning, mom and dad." Alex said, still looking into her phone.

Eliza placed a plate in front of the girls and served their breakfast.

"Dad," Alex said, finally looking up, "I couldn't sleep last night because of Kara. She kept screaming all through the night. A baby wouldn't even behave that way,"

"Alex," Eliza said in a warning tone.

"Kara will need some time to get over her fears, and we are her family, she will need our support." Jeremiah said.

"I'm sorry." Kara replied.

"It's okay, honey," Eliza replied, "You don't have to apologize."

Alex rolled her eyes and forked some eggs into her mouth. She tried not to show her hatred for her parents' adopted daughter, Kara, but she couldn't help it.

After breakfast, Jeremiah kissed both girls on the cheeks, and they left for school. Kara suddenly had an uneasy feeling when they arrived at the school. As she walked towards the biology classroom, the ill-feeling grew. She noticed an evil grin on Alex's face, and her heart skipped a beat. She wondered if Alex was capable of hurting her, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"Alex," Kara said.

"Yes, Kara," Alex replied.

Kara couldn't say what was on her mind.

She knew she was being paranoid.

Both girls stood outside the biology classroom, staring at each other.


	3. Chapter 2: Kara Zor El's Biology Class)

Kara Zor El felt a slight pressure in her abdomen. She tried to push her mind off the discomfort in her bladder but it was hard. Her spine also felt stiff, she had felt this way since she came into the class. The other students seemed at ease, they were busy chatting and talking amongst each other. Kara rubbed her hands together and then she placed her hand over her stomach but it didn't stop the fullness in her bladder. She already felt so embarrassed and Alex had warned her to be careful. She didn't want Alex to get mad at her yet she didn't want to embarrass herself, the pressure was becoming too strong. When her stomach knotted, she groaned and Alex turned to look at her. She bit her lips while Alex looked away. Kara was in so much discomfort that she had to speak up. At this point, she had no choice than to go into the locker room.

Suddenly, she leaned over and whispered to Alex.

"Locker room problems," Kara's face was red as she was utterly embarrassed.

Alex gave her a dismayed look which made her cringe. Before Alex could start yelling at her and telling her to be more careful in school, the biological teacher stepped into the class with a twisted, sardonic grin on his face. Alex looked disappointed; she didn't get a chance to yell at Kara, something she was fond of. The entire class (Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, Jimmy Olsen, Barry Allen, Serena Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery) focused their attention on the teacher; Kara was unaware of the evil that lurked around the corner. But she noticed that everyone was excited and there was also a strange aura in the air.

"Today, we are going to discuss dissection." The teacher said, "I'm sure that is everyone's favorite topic." He waited for the class to become silent before he went on, "But today we are not dissecting animals. Yes, today, we are NOT dealing with animals and or normal earthly creatures, my dear class." The smile on his face had become an evil grin. He moved around, gesturing wildly, "Oh no, no dead frogs or living frogs today!"

The class had become excited except for Kara who suddenly felt uncomfortable. She noticed that Alex also had an evil smile on her face; Kara didn't know what was going on. She suddenly sensed danger but she didn't know if the harm was meant for her or someone else.

She focused her attention on the teacher who was still talking animatedly, his evil smile spread across his face like a disease.

"No dead frogs or No living frogs!" He said with so much venom, "Today we are dealing with….a Female Kryptonian such as Kara Zor El!"

"What, what are you saying?" Kara screamed.

Someone closed the door and strong pair of hands from Jimmy Olsen, Barry Allen grabbed Kara Zor El from behind. Kara wondered if she could kick the door and escape. She counted the number of people (Lena Luthor, Serena Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery) standing against the door; she knew it would be foolish of her if she tried to escape through the door. Then she looked toward the tiny window, even if she could squeeze herself through it, she wouldn't be able to make it there alive. Everything seemed to be working against her today. She looked at the faces of the people (Lena Luthor, Jimmy Olsen, Barry Allen, Serena Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery) who had betrayed her; the people who were supposed to stand with her were now against her. She wanted to beg for her life, fall on her knees and beg the biology teacher to spare her life but she couldn't. Kara didn't know if it was pride or sheer willpower but she decided not to beg for her life. She chose to fight.

Kara started to fight for her life, fighting with all her might but they were stronger than her. Her heart hammered against her chest as she used her powers to fight for her life. She sent chairs and tables flying into the air. Her heart continued to pound in her ears.

She saw the contempt on the faces of some of the students as if she was a lesser being. She kicked Blair in the face with her legs and the entire class (Lena Luthor, Jimmy Olsen, Barry Allen, Serena Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery) jumped on her, pulling off her dress. Kara's thought went to Alex. She wondered if Alex was okay because the others may attack her too, she was related to Kara after all.

They were about to inject her with a Golden kryptonite. She continued to fight them, she pushed some girls off her, someone scratched her face and she cried out. Chuck Bass hooked his arms around her neck, choking her. More people grabbed her arms, twisting it behind her. Her arms hurt terribly and she was slowly losing the fight. She continued to search for Alex; Kara prayed that her adopted sister would be alright. The Golden kryptonite was already on her skin, pricking her, streaming into her veins. It was too late for her.

"Wait, what? No." Kara screamed.

Kara groaned as she felt a wave of pain, the strength in her started to ebb out. The Golden kryptonite was working swiftly, weakening her joints. Her breath was coming out in pants, her body was filled with sweat and she had a headache. She couldn't fight any more; she couldn't push her enemies off her anymore. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that she had failed Alex, she wanted to protect her sister yet she couldn't protect herself. Kara tried to stay awake but the injection was too potent.

"Alex," She whispered, "Where are you? Run, sister, run."

Kara heard Alex's laughter as she stepped forward. She was standing behind the teacher before but now that Kara had been injected with the Golden kryptonite, she didn't think it was necessary to hide anymore.

"Kara, my dear sister," Alex said, in a sweet voice.

Kara's heart broke as she realized that Alex had also joined the ambush. She started to convulse as electrifying waves of pain swam through her brains. Alex's humane smile was the last thing she saw before she became unconscious.


End file.
